


El despertar de algo mejor

by White_Wolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn injured, Fluff, Love Triangles, Multi, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Wolf/pseuds/White_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn está herido y tanto Rey como Poe están muy preocupados por su amigo. En poco tiempo se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para ambos y, a pesar de no conocerse, comparten los mismos sentimientos por él.  </p><p>Fanfic situado al final de la película Star Wars VII: El despertar de la fuerza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El despertar de algo mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic nace como resultado de la adoración que siento por estos tres personajes. Básicamente trata sobre el inicio de una amistad y de algo más profundo, en un futuro. He intentado plasmar como se siente cada personaje respecto al otro y como en algunos momentos se puede entrever un interés romántico, aunque los implicados no se den cuenta todavía. Espero que os guste ^^

Rey llegó a la sala médica donde tenían a Finn, además de algunos pilotos con heridas leves. Estaba triste y cansada, pero mayor era su preocupación por su nuevo amigo.

 

\- Perdone, ¿sabe dónde está mi amigo, el chico que ha llegado en el Halcón? - preguntó a una mujer que parecía ser enfermera.

 

\- ¿El chico con las heridas por sable láser? - Rey asintió, obviamente no había nadie más con semejantes heridas. - Está aún en la cámara de regeneración, al final del pasillo a la izquierda - le señaló amablemente. - Pero aún no podrás verle, no hasta que no le saquen y le hayan hecho las curas.

 

Aún así fue y estaba decidida a esperar hasta poder verle, sino sano, al menos a salvo. No se iría sin antes verle. Finn se había convertido rápidamente en alguien importante para ella. Rey siempre se había sentido sola, toda su vida lo había estado, rodeada de arena, chatarra y miserables ladrones que hacían de su desgracia un negocio. Poco recordaba aún de su infancia, aunque esperaba poder saber más con Luke Skywalker. Estaba segura que le encontraría, pero todavía no, primero era Finn.

 

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo. Los médicos y enfermeros entraban y salían sin cesar pero nadie parecía dispuesto a pararse y hablar con ella. Permaneció allí, preocupada, hasta que, al cabo del rato, salió un chico vestido de piloto. Parecía igual de cansado que ella y había la misma preocupación en sus ojos.

 

\- Perdona, ¿sabes como está Finn? - se armó a preguntarle. Él reparó por fin en ella y la miró de abajo arriba. Sabía de quien se trataba vagamente, por las cosas que Finn, BB-8 y la general le habían contado, pero creía que ya se habría ido a buscar a Skywalker.

 

\- Eres Rey, ¿no? Finn está bien, aunque sus heridas son serias... - murmuró dejando escapar un suspiro. - Me han dicho que le has salvado, gracias. - Rey asintió sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Pocas personas le habían dado las gracias en toda su vida y ahora se las estaban dando más de lo que desearía.

 

\- Es mi amigo. - dijo, como si eso lo resumiera todo. En verdad era así de sencillo, al menos para ella.

 

\- También el mío. - le respondió con una sonrisa sincera. Le ofreció la mano. - Soy Poe Dameron, encantado.

 

\- Igualmente. - devolvió el saludo con una ligera sonrisa. Ambos se miraron y Rey sintió que era un buen hombre y que podía confiar en él si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Se alegraba que Finn fuera su amigo y que le hubiera ayudado a escapar.

 

\- Ahora debo irme, pero vendré más tarde a ver como está. - miró de nuevo hacia la sala. No se veía en interior debido a las cortinas pero podía recordar perfectamente sus horrorosas heridas, metido en la cámara de regeneración, intubado y con sus constantes vitales al mínimo. Esas heridas nunca sanarían del todo, serían un recordatorio de lo afortunado que había sido al no morir en manos de Kylo Ren y de tener a Rey a su lado. Por ello siempre le estaría eternamente agradecido a aquella muchacha. - Cuida bien de él. - exclamó mientras se iba y ella asintió mientras le observaba alejarse. Indirectamente gracias a Poe, y con algo de fortuna, ella estaba donde estaba, así que le debía más de lo que él debía pensar, algún día quizás se lo podría devolver.

 

Una doctora salió pidiendo una camilla, por fin había salido de la cámara de regeneración, y su mente volvió hacia su compañero.

 

Cuando pudo entrar, un profundo suspiro de alivio salió de ella al ver de nuevo a Finn, vivo y respirando con normalidad. A pesar de que estaba inconsciente, monitorizado y con algunos vendajes debajo de su traje aislante, ella estaba feliz de verle.

Se sentó junto a él preguntándose si podría usar la fuerza para comunicarse con él. Ni siquiera sabía si podía hacer algo así, pero tampoco había pensado que podría condicionar la mente de alguien y lo había hecho. Así que, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

 

\- Finn, me alegro que estés bien, estaba... estaba preocupada por ti. - confesó sintiéndose algo avergonzada, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a mostrar sus emociones. - Hay otros preocupados por ti, así que más vale que te recuperes pronto. - pensó inevitablemente en Poe y en su expresión al verle salir. - Ahora debo irme. Han encontrado donde está Luke Skywalker y... quizás le pido que me entrene, todavía no estoy segura. - a decir verdad, aún tenía demasiadas dudas que resolver, pero se sentía con el deber de hacerlo. - Pero... volveremos a vernos, estoy segura. -  y eso era lo único que podía asegurar en aquellos momentos. Se levantó y besó su frente, intentando trasmitirle su propia fuerza para que se recuperase pronto. - Gracias... amigo mío.

 

Rey se encaminaba hacia un largo camino lleno de incertidumbres y peligros, pero deseó con todo su ser que, a pesar de las dificultades que tuviese que superar, nunca se olvidaría ni de Finn ni del resto que la habían ayudado a avanzar.

 

************************************************************

 

Poe dejó la reunión con prisas. No era que las nuevas misiones de la Resistencia no le interesasen o no las considerase importantes, pero Finn ya debía haber salido de la cámara y con suerte estaría despierto. Tenía ganas de verle y darle las gracias realmente por todo lo que había hecho. Volvió por donde había venido horas antes, la sala estaba abierta y el piloto entró con una sonrisa. Una enfermera estaba comprobando sus constantes y apuntándolas en el informe.

 

\- Tus heridas se curaran pronto, aunque quizás tengas molestias en el pulmón izquierdo durante un tiempo. Dinos si empeora. - le comunicó y Finn asintió levemente con la cabeza ligeramente levantada. La enfermera entonces reparó en él y Finn también. Al verle una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro y eso invitó a Poe a acercarse.

 

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras amigo? - preguntó una vez la enfermera se fue. Se sentó en la única silla que había, al lado de la camilla.

 

\- Escuecen, pero mejor que antes. - respondió sonriendo. Le habían erguido ligeramente pero no debía ser fácil tener la herida presionada contra la cama, a pesar de los vendajes. - ¿Tú, estás bien?

 

\- Rasguños, soy el mejor piloto de la Resistencia ¿recuerdas? - Poe le guiñó un ojo, lo que ganó un estallido de risa en Finn aunque tras eso soltó un quejido de dolor, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo. - Tuviste suerte de salir vivo. Regla número uno para el futuro, nunca te enfrentes a un Jedi. - Lección aprendida, pero seguramente volvería a hacerlo si fuera para proteger a alguien importante.

 

\- Quería proteger a Rey... - murmuró con pesar. Al despertarse ella ya se había ido en busca de Luke Skywalker, no había podido despedirse.

 

\- Ah, la chica morena. La conocí cuando te trajeron. Estaba muy preocupada por ti y esperó en el pasillo hasta que la dejaron entrar a verte. - contó para que se sintiera mejor. No sabía con claridad la relación que esos dos tenían, pero para Finn parecía importante y Rey no sólo había salvado su vida, sino la de todos allí. BB-8 le había contado también maravillas sobre ella.

 

\- ¿Sí? Me hubiera gustado despedirme. - dijo con pesar, ahora que había decidido quedarse con la Resistencia, no sabía cuando volvería a verla. Pero se sentía bien al saber que había ido a verle.

 

\- Seguro que volverá, no te preocupes. - intentó animarle. - Los meses que se acercan serán moviditos, pasará el tiempo volando, ya lo verás.

 

\- Gracias Poe… por todo. - le dijo con una tierna sonrisa que calentó el corazón del piloto. Poe solía hacer amigos con rapidez, al igual que enemigos, pero tomaba sus distancias por si las cosas se complicaban. Pero con Finn había sido distinto y sin darse cuenta había atravesado sus barreras autoimpuestas. Si hubiera muerto ahí abajo, se hubiese sentido realmente mal. Ya había pensado en su posible muerte al caer de la nave robada y andar sólo el camino de vuelta, sin su droide y habiendo fracasado en su misión, no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces si podía evitarlo.

 

\- Estamos en paz. - le dijo apretando su hombro sano. Finn palmeó su mano, apretándola y dejándola allí unos instantes. Se sentía bien tener amigos, Poe y Rey eran las personas más impresionantes que había conocido, si bien no había conocido muchas a lo largo de su vida, y se sentía extremadamente afortunado. Lo que sentía en su corazón cuando les miraba era lo que había estado buscando tanto tiempo y no había encontrado jamás en la Primera Orden.

 

Tanto Poe como Finn se quedarían en la base, ayudando a la Resistencia a prosperar, hasta la vuelta de Rey con Luke Skywalker. Entonces, se abriría una nueva etapa en sus vidas, pero estarían juntos para sobrellevarla.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este pequeño fanfic, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. ¡Son bienvenidos los comentarios y todo el amor del mundo! ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
